mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Stronghold (H7)
Barbarian Chieftain Storm Caller Shaman Earth Shaper |cheroes =Imani Kente |grail =Father Sky's furor |alignment =Neutral |schools =Air Earth Water |organisations =Whitespear Tribe |resource = |game =H7 }} Stronghold is a faction of nomadic orcs and beastmen based in the Sahaar desert. Lore Tribes of nomadic barbarians, Orcs are the scattered but proud survivors of a long history of persecution. They boast ranks of fierce warriors supported by powerful Shamans. Orcs prefer open skies and the freedom to move on when the urge takes them: many chose to lead a nomadic life in the dunes of the Sahaar desert. Classes Barbarian H7 female artwork.jpg|Warmonger (might / offense) Barbarian (might / balanced) Chieftain (might / defense) Shaman H7 male artwork.jpg|Storm Caller (magic / offense) Shaman (magic / balanced) Earth Shaper (magic / defense) Creatures Tactics Buildings Basic per day. |req1=N/A |file2=Town hall Stronghold H7.png |name2=Town hall |desc2=Gives additional 500 per day. |req2=2000 Village hall Town level 3 |file3=City hall Stronghold H7.png |name3=City hall |desc3=Gives additional 1000 per day. |req3=5000 Town hall Town level 9 |file4=Capitol Stronghold H7.png |name4=Capitol |desc4=Gives additional 2000 per day. You can have only one Capitol. |req4=10000 10 10 City hall Town level 15 |file5=Hall of Heroes Stronghold H7.png |name5=Hall of Heroes |desc5=Allows players to recruit Heroes. |req5=500 5 |file6=Marketplace Stronghold H7.png |name6=Marketplace |desc6=Provides the town screen window to trade resources. |req6=500 |file7=Dream lodge Stronghold H7.png |name7=Dream lodge |desc7=Allows you to buy Dreamwalkers. |req7=1000 5 Orc barracks Town level 9 |col=5 }} Fortifications 10 5 |file2=Fortification level 2 Stronghold H7.png |name2=Fortification level 2 |desc2=Increases the number of hit points of walls and gates during siege. Adds Sand Wyverns and Centaurs to local guard. Increases the number and growth of creatures in local guard. |req2=800 5 Fortification level 1 Town level 3 |file3=Fortification level 3 Stronghold H7.png |name3=Fortification level 3 |desc3=Increases the number of hit points of walls and gates during siege. Increases the number and growth of creatures in local guard. |req3=800 5 Fortification level 2 Town level 15 |file4=Moat Stronghold H7.png |name4=Moat |desc4=Gives a moat to the city during siege. |req4=500 2 Fortification level 2 Town level 6 |file5=Sky and Earth totems.png |name5=Sky and Earth totems |desc5=During siege, the city has 2 towers. |req5=300 2 2 Fortification level 2 Dream lodge Town level 9 |col=5 }} Other per day and increases creature growth in this city by 50%. |req1=4000 5 5 5 5 5 5 Tear of Asha Town level 15 |file2=Father Sky totem Stronghold H7.png |name2=Father Sky totem |desc2=Blood Frenzy +4 for your Stronghold heroes in city's area of influence. |req2=500 5 |file3=House of Smalltalks Stronghold H7.png |name3=House of Smalltalks |desc3=Additional 20% success chance during negotiations with neutral armies in city's area of influence |req3=1000 5 Marketplace Town level 3 |file4=Mother Earth's wisdom Stronghold H7.png |name4=Mother Earth's wisdom |desc4=Additional 10 experience points for won battles for your heroes that are in this city's area of influence. |req4=500 5 Father Sky totem Town level 3 |file5=Altar of Broken Blades Stronghold H7.png |name5=Altar of Broken Blades |desc5=Visiting hero's creatures receive +1 to Movement and +5 to Attack. Lasts 3 fights. |req5=500 5 Father Sky totem Town level 3 |file6=Hall of Raiders Stronghold H7.png |name6=Hall of Raiders |desc6=Gives 250 for each won battle. |req6=2500 5 5 Mother Earth's wisdom or Altar of Broken Blades Town level 9 |file7=Blood magic crucible Stronghold H7.png |name7=Blood magic crucible |desc7=Minus 3 to Magic of all enemy heroes that are in this city's area of influence. |req7=500 Fortification level 2 Town level 6 |file8=Idol of Fertility Stronghold H7.png |name8=Idol of Fertility |desc8=Allows you to select one nest a week which will immediately deliver its weekly growth. |req8=5000 5 5 2 2 2 2 Sky and earth totem Town level 12 |file9=Deep mine Stronghold H7.png |name9=Deep mine |desc9=Provides 1 per day. |req9=2000 5 Wyvern rock Town level 9 |file10=Thieves guild Stronghold H7.png |name10=Thieves guild |desc10=Allows you to buy information about your enemies. |req10=500 5 Marketplace Town level 3 |col=5 }} Magic guild 5 5 Town level 3 |file2=Magic guild level 2 Stronghold H7.png |name2=Magic guild level 2 |desc2=Gives 4 random level 2 spells to this city. |req2=1000 5 5 5 1 1 1 Mage guild level 1 Town level 6 |file3=Magic guild level 3 Stronghold H7.png |name3=Magic guild level 3 |desc3=Gives 3 random level 3 spells to this city. |req3=1000 5 5 3 3 3 3 Mage guild level 2 Town level 12 |file4=Magic guild level 4 Stronghold H7.png |name4=Magic guild level 4 |desc4=Gives 1 random level 4 spell to this city. |req4=1000 5 5 5 5 5 5 Mage guild level 3 Town level 15 |file5=Town portal Stronghold H7.png |name5=Town portal |desc5=Allows the heroes who have the Town Portal spell to return to this city if it is the closest available city. |req5=500 2 2 2 5 Mage guild level 1 Town level 6 |col=5 }} Recruitment Unupgraded |file2= |name2=Gnoll slums |desc2=Allows players to recruit Gnolls. |req2=600 5 |file3= |name3=War tent |desc3=Allows players to recruit Brutes. |req3=800 Town level 3 |file4= |name4=Centaur camp |desc4=Allows players to recruit Centaurs. |req4=4000 10 Town level 6 |file5= |name5=Wyvern rock |desc5=Allows players to recruit Sand wyverns. |req5=3500 10 5 Town level 9 |file6= |name6=Basilisk cavern |desc6=Allows players to recruit Basilisk riders. |req6=7000 5 10 5 Town level 12 |file7= |name7=Cyclops mound |desc7=Allows players to recruit Cyclops. |req7=12000 5 15 5 Dream lodge Wyvern hatchery or Stone pillars Town level 15 |file8= |name8=Behemoth abyss |desc8=Allows players to recruit Behemoths. |req8=12000 15 5 5 Dream lodge Wyvern hatchery or stone pillars Town level 15 |col=5 }} Upgraded 2 Harpy nest |file2= |name2=Gnoll hunting shack |desc2=Allows players to recruit Gnoll hunters. |req2=800 Gnoll slums |file3= |name3=War pavilion |desc3=Allows players to recruit Crushers. |req3=1100 5 War tent |file4= |name4=Centaur outpost |desc4=Allows players to recruit Centaur marauders. |req4=6000 5 5 Centaur camp |file5= |name5=Wyvern nest |desc5=Allows players to recruit Venomous wyverns. |req5=5000 10 Wyvern rock |file6= |name6=Basilisk's no man's land |desc6=Allows players to recruit Basilisk lancers. |req6=9000 5 5 5 Basilisk cavern |file7= |name7=Pillar of Rage |desc7=Allows players to recruit Enraged cyclopes. |req7=15000 10 10 Cyclops mound |file8= |name8=Behemoth rift |desc8=Allows players to recruit Ancient behemoths. |req8=15000 10 10 Behemoth abyss |col=5 }} Growth upgrade |req1=500 5 Harpy nest Town level 3 |file2= |name2=Gnoll firecamp |desc2=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +24 Gnolls or Gnoll Hunters per week. |req2=600 5 Gnoll slums Town level 3 |file3= |name3=Orc barracks |desc3=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +12 Brutes or Crushers per week. |req3=800 5 5 War tent Town level 6 |file4= |name4=Centaur lodge |desc4=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +7 Centaur or Centaur Marauders per week. |req4=4000 5 Centaur camp Town level 6 |file5= |name5=Wyvern hatchery |desc5=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +6 Sand Wyverns or Venomous Wyverns per week. |req5=3500 10 5 Wyvern rock Town level 12 |file6= |name6=Stone pillars |desc6=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +2 Basilisk Riders or Basilisk Lancers per week. |req6=7000 5 10 5 Basilisk cavern Town level 12 |col=5 }} Gallery Stronghold_city_art.jpg|The Stronghold city stronghold_might_hero_concept.png|Female Might Hero ru:Непокорные Племена (HoMM VII) pl:Twierdza (H7) Category:Heroes VII factions